The Witcher Role-Playing Game
|Website = https://rtalsoriangames.com/category/the-witcher/}} The Witcher Role-Playing Game is a pen-and-paper role-playing game being developed by R.Talsorian Games based on CD Projekt's Witcher universe. It was first announced on July 29, 2015 on the official Witcher forumsCD PROJEKT RED and R. TALSORIAN GAMES Anounce The Witcher Role-Playing Game and was announced to be originally published in mid 2016. However, it was delayed for a couple years and is now slated to be released during GenCon on August 2, 2018Something Witcher This Way Comes and for multiple languages.Witcher RPG Around the World On November 16, 2018, the Lords and Land expansion was announced for it.The First Witcher TRPG Expansion! A new expansion called A Witcher's Journal is plan to be released soon. Original Official statement : Together with R.Talsorian Games, makers of the hit pen and paper role-playing system Cyberpunk 2020, we are pleased to announce an agreement to develop The Witcher Role-Playing Game -- the go-to tabletop Witcher experience for pen and paper RPG enthusiasts. :The Witcher Role-Playing Game will allow tabletop RPG fans to re-create an array of characters known from the Witcher universe and live out entirely new adventures set within the world of Geralt of Rivia. Powered by Fuzion, the same ruleset that made Cyberpunk 2020 gain worldwide player acclaim, The Witcher Role-Playing Game will feature a myriad of spells, rituals, and curses; favorite gear and items from the entire Witcher series including a bestiary of devilish monsters players can face during their adventures. The system will provide all the necessary tools to create and play out your own adventures and become everything from a battle-hardened monster slayer to a merchant kingpin controlling a vast network of contacts. :The Witcher Role-Playing Game is currently slated for a mid 2016 release. More information about the system, price and availability will be provided at a later point in time. Races The will be 5 playable races:The Witcher dev notes 1 by R.Talsorian Games * The Humans: Well respected, socially powerful and accepted by society. * The Elves: Sneaky, talented in the wilderness and excellent archers, though hated by society. * The Dwarves: Tough & strong as stone with an eye for appraisal and tolerated by society. * The Witchers: Rare and stoic super soldiers, who are feared by everyone. * The Halflings (Added with Lords and Lands Expansion): A well liked race with a resistance to magic. Each of these races will give the player 3 abilities or bonuses and a social standing which determines how each faction will treat them. Classes The 10 Classes are: * Bard: Charismatic entertainers who can befriend anyone, inculcate themselves into societies and worm their way into their opponent's minds. * Craftsman: Talented artistans who are skilled not only in crafting weapons and armor but also craft alchemical concoctions and can make augmentations to weapons on the battle field. * Criminal: Smooth operators who can crack any safe, take a man's life with no witnesses and rally gangs around themselves. * Doctor: Calculating physicians who are trained in field surgery allowing them to treat wounds with double the efficiency, or cause grevious wounds with their anatomical knowledge. * Mage: Scheming politicians and manipulators, removed from power and now using their often earth shaking power to escape persecution and get revenge. * Man at Arms: Grizzled warriors with ages of combat experience who can calculate their opponent's moves, take down targets from extreme range and unleash devastating attacks. * Merchant: Canny salesmen who know the power of coin. They can use their knowledge of product to find vulnerabilities in armor and track down cheap suppliers and when need be they can acquire favors & allies to break the competition. * Priest: Men and women of the Gods who use ancient blood rituals to commune with nature, heal the sick and injure or hunt down heathens and burn them with holy fire. * Witcher: Restricted to those with the proper mutations, Witchers are consummate monster hunters who dabble in mutagenic potions, simple field magic and incredibly deadly swordplay. * Noble (Added with Lords and Lands Expansion): The nobility and knights, who rule over lands, have servants and live the upper class life. Each class will have a skill tree that holds special abilities that only that class can acquire. As you progress you can follow each of these branches which will tailor your character into exactly what you want to play. Expansions R. Talsorian Games Additional materials by R. Talsorian include: * Witcher: Easy Mode * Lords and Lands * A Witcher's Journal * The Peasant Profession * Rodolf's Wagon #1 * Birth of Hares adventurePlayed on Witcher TTRPG Charity Stream November 17 2019, official release date unknown Copernicus Corporation Copernicus Corporation, the Polish publisher of the game, created its own official materials as well. They include: * Starter Set * Szklana Góra (Polish: The Glass Mountain) adventure References External links * The Witcher dev notes 2 - "A Sea of Content" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 3 - "Combat in the Witcher RPG" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 4 by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 5 - "The Feel of The Witcher" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 6 - "Life Path" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 7 - "World States" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 8 by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 9 - "A Word From Lisa" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 10 - "Religion in Witcher" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 11 by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 12 - "Balance" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 13- "Witchers" by R.Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 14 - "Nilfgaard" by R. Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 15 - "World States" by R. Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 16 - "An Update" by R. Talsorian Games * The Witcher dev notes 17 - "Voices" by Lisa Pondsmith pl:The Witcher Role-Playing Game Category:Games Category:The Witcher Role-Playing Game